


О привилегиях

by Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Тони и понятия не имел, что Стив знает о "друзьях с привилегиями". И не только знает, но и применяет эту концепцию на практике.





	О привилегиях

**Author's Note:**

> Текст на Stony!Bingo, карточка "Друзья с привилегиями". AU после первых Мстителей, мстительская коммуналка, присутствует описание гетного секса (воображаемого)

Тони совершенно точно знал, что у них со Стивом нет никаких шансов. Не питал иллюзий, не строил воздушных замков, не смотрел на мир через розовые очки — ничего такого. Очки у него водились исключительно модных цветов, вместо замка имелась башня, а иллюзии, кстати, были неплохой идеей, и, если встроить в броню голографический проектор и придумать, что использовать в качестве экрана в условиях боя… Так. В общем, Тони вовсе не сох по золотому американскому мальчику Стиву Роджерсу. Подумаешь, голубые глаза, обаятельная улыбка, трогательно нахмуренные брови, когда Стив вчитывается в мелкие строчки на экране планшета, идеально вылепленная задница — нет, нет и нет. В смысле, задницу трудно было не заметить, особенно когда ее владелец принимался увлеченно околачивать боксерские груши именно в тот момент, когда Тони совершенно случайно проходил мимо спортзала в четвертый раз за последние пятнадцать минут. В конце концов, это его дом, его спортзал, его Капи… товарищ по команде, вот. Отношения у них начались, конечно, не лучшим образом, но прошлого не изменишь, зато можно изменить кое-что другое. Тони и сам не заметил, как желание поддеть, уязвить, уколоть звездно-полосатый символ превратилось в потребность поддержать, развеселить, утешить. Стив выглядел собранным и спокойным, но Тони знал, что тот порой часами смотрит в окно и вздрагивает, если его окликнуть. Бродит по улицам Бруклина и возвращается в отвратительном настроении. Тоскует по потерянным друзьям и хмурится, глядя на Тони, будто ожидает увидеть перед собой совсем другого человека. Ну, или просто не одобряет Тони, потому что тот не спал часов тридцать, и забыл поесть, и пропустил заседание совета директоров, хотя обещал Пеппер, что обязательно будет, но слишком увлекся проектированием нового двигателя для квинджета. И немножко — мотоцикла для Стива, но мотоцикл пока секрет. Тони надеялся, что Стив обрадуется подарку. Покраснеет, улыбнется по-настоящему, может, даже обнимет неловко, и тогда Тони его поцелу… Но даже в его собственных мечтах Стив после такого отстранялся в шоке, или укоризненно качал головой, или просто уходил из мастерской, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться. Уж конечно Капитан любит девушек. Про Пегги Картер Тони знал от отца, а от самой тети Пегги — гораздо более пикантные истории о девчонках из кордебалета, устраивавших засады на красавчика Роджерса. То есть, рассказывала она не ему, Тони просто подслушал их разговор с Говардом, а потом его застукал Джарвис, но ругать не стал — молча покачал головой и увел в спальню. 

Вспоминать о Джарвисе из прошлого было тепло и больно. Тони настолько задумался, что явление Стива на кухне позорно проморгал.

— Доброе утро, Тони, — сказал Стив и замер, будто ждал отчета о миссии. 

Тони вздрогнул, попытался отхлебнуть кофе из совершенно пустой чашки и снова завис. Мысли толпились в голове роем мошкары над лампой. Нужно намекнуть Стиву, что носить настолько обтягивающие футболки просто неприлично: кто-то может реально погибнуть, захлебнувшись слюной. Стоит усилить рулевую мотоцикла и предусмотреть держатель для щита. Надо пригласить Кэпа на благотворительный вечер фонда Марии Старк — ему, наверное, должно понравиться. Понадобится смокинг. Военная форма тоже подойдет, но тогда Тони за себя не ручается. А еще…

— Тони, — Стив осторожно тряс его за плечо и заглядывал в глаза, — ты в порядке? Честное слово, еще пара минут — и кофеварка расплавится от твоего взгляда. Ты ведь знаешь, что это так не работает? Кофе в кружке сам собой не появится.

— А жаль, — пробормотал Тони и шагнул к источнику кофеина. Стив изящным, каким-то танцевальным движением отступил в сторону и потянулся к дверце холодильника. Ну конечно, Тони просто загораживал ему доступ к хранилищу белков и витаминов, необходимых каждому суперсолдату, который хочет хорошо выглядеть в своем тесном звездно-полосатом спандексе. Кстати…

— Стив, ты свободен сегодня вечером? 

Стив, который только что открыл бутылку воды и запрокинул голову, чтобы напиться, подавился и закашлялся. Вода потекла по подбородку, намочила белую ткань футболки, сделав ту еще более вызывающей, чем минуту назад.

— Э-э-э… Что?

— Я спрашиваю, ты свободен сегодня? Хотел пригласить тебя в мастерскую и уговорить раздеться.

На скулах Стива зацвели яркие пятна румянца, поползли вниз по шее. Тони посмотрел на соляной столп, возникший на месте Капитана Америки, и со вздохом пояснил:

— Я закончил тестировать твой новый костюм, теперь нужно, чтобы его примерил ты.

В голубых глазах плеснуло облегчение и… сожаление? Стив прокашлялся и сказал:

— Извини, Тони, на сегодня я уже договорился с Наташей.

— Что, неужели на свидание с раздеванием? Не мне первому пришла в голову такая потрясающая идея?

Шутка была грубовата, но, чтобы спрятать иррациональное разочарование, годилась и она. 

— Ну, можно и так сказать.

Улыбка Стива ужалила куда-то в область реактора, заставив задохнуться.

— О-о-о, Капитан Америка завел девушку? Мне ждать приглашения на свадьбу? Мистер и миссис Романовы имеют честь…

— Боюсь, свадьбы не будет, мы не состоим в романтических отношениях, — хмыкнул Стив и отвернулся к плите, будто наскучив разговором. — Хочешь омлет, Тони?

— То есть, вы просто подружки? Заплетаете друг другу волосы и красите ногти на ногах?

Безобидная пикировка сворачивала куда-то не туда, но внутри вскипало любопытство, щедро приправленное глупой ревностью, и остановиться Тони не мог.

— Друзья, — кивнул Стив, доставая из холодильника бекон и яйца. — С некоторыми… привилегиями.

Тони судорожно втянул в себя порцию ставшего очень колючим воздуха.

— Друзья с привилегиями? Стив, ты вообще знаешь, что это такое?

Стив изобразил на лице вежливое удивление.

— Тони, я понимаю, тебе нравится считать меня замшелым динозавром, даже жаль разочаровывать. Между мной и Нат существует определенная договоренность, приносящая обоюдную выгоду. Подробностей, прости, сообщать не буду, поскольку это никого, кроме нас с ней, не касается. Поэтому насчет костюма…

Звонок от Пеппер, обычно напоминавший Тони о трубах Страшного Суда, в этот раз звучал ангельским хоралом, сулящим спасение. Промямлив что-то о срочных делах, Тони ретировался с кухни и напугал Пеппер, разом согласившись на все запланированные встречи и мероприятия. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, как Стив стучится в комнату Наташи, а та с хищной улыбкой приглашает его войти. Как ее руки скользят по груди и плечам Стива, избавляя того от рубашки, как она толкает Стива на кровать и втягивает в рот гордо стоящий член, а Стив, как истинный джентльмен, старается не вколачиваться в шелковое тепло, чтобы не причинять неудобств даме, и только нетерпеливо стонет. Как потом она вжимает золотоволосую голову себе в пах, стискивает бедрами и кричит от наслаждения. Как Стив облизывает припухшие влажные губы, когда Наташа решительно устраивается в позе наездницы, и ее грудь удобно ложится в широкие загрубевшие ладони. Кажется, Пеппер очень пожалела, что вообще вспомнила о существовании Тони — он был хмур, рассеян, часто отвечал невпопад и умудрился смертельно шокировать одного из потенциальных деловых партнеров, сравнив его видение концепции чистой энергии с представлением луддита о фак-машине. В результате ночь Тони провел, забаррикадировавшись в своем пентхаусе в обнимку с бутылкой виски. Ужасно тянуло спуститься в мастерскую, но у Стива были коды доступа, а видеть его Тони сейчас просто не мог — не хотелось на пустом месте поругаться с товарищем из-за его удавшейся личной жизни просто потому, что это означало неудавшуюся жизнь самого Тони.

Утро наградило Тони похмельем и головной болью. Выяснив у Джарвиса местонахождение Стива — уехал в Щ.И.Т. по вызову директора Фьюри, — Тони спустился в общую кухню, которая встретила его блаженным безлюдьем и почти божественным запахом кофе. Джарвис, умница, знал, что нужно создателю для поддержания жизнедеятельности. Тони схватил дымящуюся чашку, сделал глоток, зажмурился и застонал от счастья. А потом открыл глаза и застонал снова: перед ним, ухмыляясь, маячил отвратительно жизнерадостный Клинт, и это было хуже, чем похмелье и головная боль вместе взятые.

— Что, Старк, тяжелая ночка? Нелегкие будни миллиардера? Будь осторожен, а то кое-кто может подумать, что ты староват для супергеройской работенки.

— Заткнись, Леголас, — прохрипел Тони, торопливо допивая кофе и бросаясь к кофеварке, пытаясь предотвратить неминуемый разбой. — Это мое!

— Жадничать — плохо, — наставительно протянул Клинт, успевший поставить в аппарат собственную огромную кружку. — Но я буду добр и снисходителен и даже не расскажу Стиву, в каком состоянии ты выполз из своей берлоги. Этим я спасу тебя от нравоучительной лекции и Осуждающего Взгляда Роджерса, а взамен попрошу самую малость: новые стрелы, взрывающиеся по таймеру.

— Шантаж, Бартон? Ты в курсе, что «Старк Индастриз» не ведет переговоров с шантажистами?

— Не шантаж, а взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, Старк. Старые добрые методы помогают добиться многого, даже некоторых привилегий от Капитана Америка, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Клинт похабно подмигнул, и Тони на мгновение задохнулся: не может быть!.. Бартон просто его дразнит, жестокий ублюдок, смеется над глупой подростковой влюбленностью гения и миллиардера Тони Старка. Тони и сам бы смеялся, если бы мог. После атаки на Нью-Йорк и полета с бомбой в портал Пеппер ушла, и он ее не винил, сам бы себя давным-давно бросил, честное слово. Было больно, и Тони схватился за то, что было под рукой — Мстители. Чуть ли не насильно притащил их в Башню, устроив пародию на супергеройское общежитие, подкупал новыми игрушками и амуницией, пытался не забывать о совместных кинопросмотрах, и вот — вляпался снова, по уши и с размахом. Тони терпел, потому что Капитана Америка — образец совершенства и мерило патриотизма — было просто невозможно представить в отношениях с членом команды. У него должна быть свадьба с белым заборчиком, собакой и двумя с половиной детишками в перспективе. В смысле, свадьба с милой девушкой, а потом уже вот это все. Но теперь вдруг выясняется, что у Кэпа отношения без обязательств с Романовой, и это-то ладно, она хотя бы женщина, но Бартон?.. Нет, ерунда. Ведь иначе окажется, что пока он ел себя поедом, можно было просто подойти и предложить? Правда, мысль о Стиве, как о друге с привилегиями, не желала укладываться в голове: ворочалась неловко, кололась острыми углами.

— В общем, Старк, увидишь Кэпа — передай, что я жду его сегодня вечером, он знает, где и когда. Я требую отработки долга, — ублюдок еще раз подмигнул и испарился из кухни, прежде чем Тони успел спросить, на кой черт Клинту использовать его в качестве автоответчика, и чем в этом смысле плох Джарвис. 

Тони намеревался выкинуть весь этот бред из головы, но, налетев на Стива, сидевшего в общей гостиной со скетчбуком на коленях, от неожиданности брякнул:

— Бартон хочет воспользоваться своими привилегиями. Я хочу знать, в чем они заключаются?

— Может быть, — кивнул этот скользкий тип, прячущийся за звездно-полосатой ширмой, — но я тебе не скажу. 

— Серьезно, Кэп? Сперва Наташа, теперь Клинт? Может быть, у тебя и с Халком есть договоренности определенного рода?

— По поводу Халка — это к Наташе, — буркнул Стив, собирая рассыпавшиеся по дивану карандаши. Тони подавился воздухом. Романова и Беннер — это еще можно было себе представить, хоть и с трудом, но Романова и Халк? Тони попытался вообразить, что бы он чувствовал, если бы его подружка спала еще и с огромным зеленым монстром, и чуть не позеленел сам.

— И тебя это не беспокоит? — осторожно спросил он.

— А почему это должно меня беспокоить? По-моему, как раз все очень удачно складывается, — улыбнулся Стив, хлопнул Тони по плечу и направился было к лестнице, но остановился на полдороги. — Кстати, ты говорил насчет костюма?..

— Ах да, костюм. Не хотелось бы тебя отвлекать от твоих дел с Бартоном, знаешь ли. Но если завтра после обеда у тебя найдется время…

— Договорились, Тони.

Улыбка Стива, насмешливая и ласковая одновременно, еще некоторое время стояла у Тони перед глазами, как будто Тони стал Алисой, а Стив — Чеширским котом.

— Всё страньше и страньше! Всё любопытственнее и любопытственнее! — бормотал Тони себе под нос, спускаясь в собственную Страну Чудес. — Стоит ли переименовать Дубину в Брандашмыга, как думаешь, Джарвис?

— Не советую, сэр. Это спровоцирует у него ненужный стресс и грозит потенциальными катастрофами, — сухо отозвался Джарвис. Помолчал и продолжил: — Если мне будет позволено… Вам следовало бы поговорить с капитаном Роджерсом откровенно, поскольку ваш уровень стресса в последнее время вызывает у меня серьезную озабоченность.

— Нет, только не это, — простонал Тони, затыкая уши. — Не хватало мне любовных советов от собственного ИИ!

— Мне показалось, вы в них нуждаетесь, сэр.

— Джарвис, ради бога! Готов признать, что я ошибался, считая Роджерса святой невинностью, но раз уж он готов спать со всеми, кроме меня, хотелось бы избежать унижения.

— Уверен, что вы ошибаетесь насчет характера отношений, которые связывают мисс Романову, мистера Бартона и капитана.

— Утихни, — буркнул Тони, отворачиваясь от мотоцикла Стива, припрятанного в дальнем углу мастерской. — Выводи спецификации нового «Марка», будем работать. И включи музыку.

— Конечно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис, и из колонок взревел старый добрый рок, помогающий заглушить неприятные мысли.

Следующее утро началось с громовых раскатов голоса Тора, который нашел в себе силы расстаться с ненаглядной Джейн и заглянуть к товарищам по команде.

— Хорошего дня, Железный Человек! Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии!

— Привет, дружище, — улыбнулся Тони. С Тором было легко и весело, что в своем нынешнем состоянии Тони особенно ценил. — Ты уже позавтракал?

— Я с удовольствием разделю с тобой утреннюю трапезу, Тони, если ты того желаешь. Однако с прискорбием должен заметить, что в башне иссяк запас моего излюбленного лакомства.

— Кто-то прикончил «Поп-Тартс»? — Тони в притворном ужасе округлил глаза. — Я удивлен твоей выдержке, Тор: стены кухни до сих пор целы и мебель не несет следов разрушительного гнева.

Тор расхохотался и пояснил:

— «Поп-Тартс» действительно закончился, но это сделал наш добрый Капитан, потому я не могу сердиться. Мы ведь с ним друзья с привилегиями.

У Тони задергался глаз.

— И ты, Тор?! Да вы издеваетесь! У вас в Асгарде тоже распространен трах по дружбе?

— Я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, но Клинт рассказал мне, что на Земле существует обычай: ты оказываешь услугу и вправе ожидать ответной, если она тебе нужна. Я порой скучаю по Асгарду и своим боевым товарищам, и, чтобы отогнать тоску, я иду к Капитану и прошу сразиться со мной, и он никогда не отказывает. Взамен я разрешил ему есть мое печенье, когда он того пожелает.

Тони подошел к ближайшей стене и несколько раз стукнулся об нее лбом.

— Что с тобой, Тони? — встревожился Тор. — Зачем ты пытаешься пробить стену головой? Я и мой молот всегда к твоим услугам!

— В данный момент я испытываю непреодолимую потребность заявить «Я же говорил, сэр», — заговорил Джарвис.

— Джарвис, закажи Тору десять дюжин упаковок его любимого завтрака и прекращай язвить, — отозвался Тони. — Где сейчас Роджерс?

— Капитан Роджерс находится у себя в апартаментах.

— Тор, — бросил Тони через плечо, направляясь к лифту, — я вынужден тебя покинуть, у меня образовалось неотложное дело. Но сегодня вечером мы непременно устроим пир в честь твоего возвращения, потому что ты лучший на свете друг. Увидимся!

Пока лифт двигался к этажу Стива, Тони нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по реактору. Его, конечно, развели — и кто бы мог подумать, что Капитан Америка может играть грязно, — но главный-то вопрос, с какой целью. Просто посмеяться или?..

Роджерс ждал его посреди гостиной — похоже, предатель Джарвис успел его предупредить, но Капитан Америка не сбежал с поля боя. У Тони засосало под ложечкой, когда он подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки и с вызовом уставился в голубые глаза напротив.

— Зачем? — спросил Тони вместо приветствия. — Не то чтобы я прямо сразу поверил в эту чушь насчет друзей с привилегиями, но зачем, Стив? 

— Тебе стало любопытно, — спокойно ответил тот, хотя покрасневшие щеки и выдавали, что спокойствие это напускное. — Тебе стало любопытно, и ты заинтересовался.

— Как будто я раньше не был заинтересован, — фыркнул Тони. — Да ладно, Стив, ты хочешь сказать, что ничего не замечал?

— Это ты ничего не замечал! — рявкнул Стив. — Я несколько раз пытался пригласить тебя на свидание, между прочим, а ты меня игнорировал!

— На свидание? Ты? Меня? Когда? Стив, ты точно в порядке? — Тони был не на шутку обеспокоен. — Джарвис, проведи полное сканирование Кэпа, нужно убедиться, что он…

— Если позволите, капитан Роджерс, я отвечу сэру на его вопрос, — в голосе Джарвиса звучало тщательно сдерживаемое веселье. Тони мимоходом порадовался, как здорово его ИИ научился моделировать эмоции. — Две недели назад капитан Роджерс спустился в мастерскую и предложил сходить выпить кофе. В ответ вы, не отрываясь от планшета, привели его на общую кухню, налили себе самую большую кружку и немедленно вернулись обратно. Через три дня капитан за завтраком пригласил вас на ланч, и вы тут же позвали с собой Брюса и Клинта, а сами не пришли.

— Но мне тогда позвонили из отдела разработки, — промямлил Тони, смутно припоминая этот случай. Кэп действительно выглядел разочарованным, но Тони решил, что ему не понравилась кухня. — Я вообще не знал, что ты не настолько гетеросексуален, как выглядишь.

— Еще через два дня капитан пригласил вас в кино, на что вы ответили, цитирую: «Давай не сегодня, Кэп, у меня намечена страстная встреча с одной горячей штучкой», при этом имея в виду ремонт плазменной установки. Мне продолжать?

— Не надо, — буркнул Тони уязвленно. — Основную идею я уловил. Значит, Стив, с Наташей у вас ничего нет?

— Ну почему же, определенная договоренность между нами существует. Нат учит меня некоторым приемам ближнего боя, а я за это хожу с ней по магазинам.

— А… Клинт?

Уши Стива вспыхнули алым.

— Я попросил помочь привлечь твое внимание, а за это пообещал сыграть с ним в «Супер Марио».

Тони набрал в грудь побольше воздуха:

— Стив, я… ты мне нравишься. Наверное, очень. Но я не хочу быть друзьями с привилегиями, не с тобой.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь, Тони? — голос Стива внезапно раздался над самым ухом, отчего по спине у Тони пробежала волна горячей дрожи.

— А ты? — выдавил Тони, пытаясь не утонуть в голубых глазах, как бы сопливо это не звучало. Но у него в самом деле перехватывало дыхание от того, что может быть… может быть…

— Пойдешь со мной на свидание? — спросил Стив, и вместо ответа Тони его поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел почти целомудренным, немного неловким, но у Тони все равно закружилась голова.

— Звонок от мисс Поттс, — извиняющимся тоном сообщил Джарвис. Стив ощутимо вздрогнул и попытался было отстраниться, но Тони не позволил.

— Тони, ты помнишь, что сегодня вечером у тебя встреча с Киллианом по поводу… — раздался голос Пеппер из динамиков.

— Извини, Пеп, придется отменить, — ответил Тони, покрепче стискивая руки на плечах Стива. — У меня намечено ужасно важное свидание, ни за что на свете не хочу его пропустить.

— Какое свидание, Тони? С кем? Тони, ты меня слышишь?

Тони не слышал. Второй поцелуй со Стивом оказался куда горячее и откровеннее первого, так что шумело в ушах и подкашивались колени. 

— Сегодня в семь, Роджерс. Не вздумай опаздывать! И я, кстати, требую себе всех привилегий сразу!

— Конечно, Тони, — улыбнулся Стив. — А мне какие-нибудь привилегии положены?

Тони рассмеялся и потянулся за третьим поцелуем.


End file.
